Lowe G.
Appearance Lowe (ロウ) is a boy with white hair, dark eyes and black eyebrows. He wears a black jacket with a zigzag pattern on both sides of his jacket, which has the bullet logo on the back. He also wears lenses with a golden frame (with one of the lens being bent), and a locket that has the silver logo of an island. Background Born under hunters for parents, Lowe was usually a very antisocial boy, though typically he yearned for it. His father retired from the marines to open up a food market for killed game he catches in the wilderness. So far, Lowe stems between mysterious to invisible to the world. Personality Pre-Crendo Arc: Lowe is often seen as a very slacking person, described as a slacker when it comes to most things. It ties with his weapon of choice as opposed to his peers. A sleeper's mind, Lowe is very intelligent for his age despite his social flaws. East Blue Arc: Haunted by the events of Crendo Island, Lowe has given himself to the enemy, so to speak. Distantly silent and harboring a bold 'can do' attitude. He barely speaks, but when he does it appears intimidating. Abilities & Powers Lowe has proved to be a very skilled combatant with and without the likes of a firearm. Though however his best skill is with a firearm. At a young age Lowe has been able to take down long distant targets with considerate skill, and through progression of age goes for his skill. Lowe is a highly intelligent and cunning individual, being able to learn how to craft things on his own. Working on small gadgets and materials out of boredom alone. So far, he's proven to steadily become a gifted engineer. Engineering Since Lowe has worked on several weapons and gadgets as a child, his skill in fixing and modifying things is impressive. For the most part he's still considered a novice in the eye of a aged engineer, but his skill grows. Marksmanship His most valued attribute, Lowe is nothing less than a sharpshooter. Even for those in veteran years can respect his current skill. Long distances for him has never proved to be an issue, and those under his cross-hairs have never seen another day. Techniques * Dementia: A technique where Lowe pulverizes the surrounding area after a leap, creating a shockwave that rumbles and mildly splits stone and terrain alike near his enemies. The force, while not fully at a feat to be spectacle of legends, does come at the feat of human strength. So much, the cartoonish display of asphalt defying gravity makes you teeter this between reality and the norm - thus, the origin of its name. * White Reaver: A technique used against Tenma at a battle located in the heart of a town. It consisted of Lowe, while in partial form, using his razor sharp claws to rend whatever lies in it's path. The strike is executed so swiftly that a flash of white is seen to trail behind each claw. * 6-shot - Blitz: A very crafty and skilled use of the revolver Lowe has only used once. It involves two hands as he fires his gun in a succession of six times, unloading his entire ammo in a dangerously low span of time. Almost seen as a spread shot, they're fired so quick it appears as he's only fired once. Devil Fruit * Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Tiger Lowe has eaten the Zoan fruit modeled after a white Siberian tiger. With transformation, he could augment his physical attributes along with attain a strong sense of smell, sight, and hearing. The appearance in human form has altered Lowe since consumption, his hair shifted stripped patterns as his nose tones a more defined look as opposed to his prior nose. Partial Transformation An optional transformation where Lowe is able to control the the better of both halves of himself and the tiger. Taller, his muscles are more defined and he gains; a tail, matted fur around his forearms and back, slitted pupils, a distinct nose, and fur patched ears. In this form he's faster and more aware of his surroundings. Because this form still allows him to have hands, he's still able to use a gun. Full Transformation The better suited form for combat, this allows him to take full advantage of all that is a tiger in the wild. Senses, strength, agility - all of it. Along with it changes his overall direction of mood and humility. He's vicious and dangerous, much like the real creature. The only weakness is being he's forced to close combat, guns are out of the question. Items * Gold framed lenses: An antique set of lenses stolen at the Crendo Festival, they were nabbed with the aid of James Finch. They're high quality. * Pistol: A common, market bought pistol. Nothing special. * 400 Beri * Tranquilizers x2 * Heins 'God Eye' lens: '''A rare antique lens found in a chest, said to belong to an aged name set in stone for many years. * '''Flintlock .44 Caliber 6 Shot Revolver: '''An upgrade from his original piece, it serves as a reward from Mars during the marine raid. It's a very unique weapon, able to rapid fire a total of six shots. Reloading is also less of a tedious process. * '''Map of East Blue: A map given to him by Aisurselly, it covers the entire range of the East Blue for proper navigation. * Vivre Card: A card given by Aisurselly, one that came along with his own personal boat. * Den Den Mushi: The current age telephone, an item given by Aisurselly. * 'Smoke Bomb: '''A small onyx orb that contains noxious fumes given to him by Basil. * '.44 Flintlock Marine Rifle: 'A stolen rifle in decent shape. * '''Cutlass: '''A standard marine cutlass, stolen. Ship Gung Ho (工合) A medium sized well made ship given to Lowe by Aisurselly as a gift. It's a very mobile piece and proves to be sturdy, able to plow through rough weather and other obstructions on the sea. So far, it's taken Lowe to several islands, becoming more than an item to him. Jolly Roger Newly painted, the jolly roger depicts a skull of a feline, while the crossbones are narrow with bone paws along the respective ends. Crendo Arc Living under the peaceful island for years has come to a bitter taste after Choro and the Buster Call ransacked and burned their home to the ground. Both Admiral and Vice Admiral sacrificing their lives for the people they've watched for so long. A long a fought out wage of war for the marines, with a tragic end. Lowe, along with James Finch and Shinigami lead their friends towards one of the many ships available at the docks. With flames surrounding, Shinigami uses the pistol gifted to him to shoot the rope holding the ship together, now gathering them all on in sound safety. Some wounded, mentally and physically, they cast away into the ocean with the memory of their home being drowned in flames. East Blue Arc Years spent on Bellbirch island has been idle for Lowe, drawing in bounties from Aisurselly and making a small living. It's only until a certain betrayal that pushes him over the edge. Refusing to ever work for that pirate ever again, he moves to partner up with Shinigami Murakumo and what people he had with him. Konigiri Island Lowe and the crew venture to a nearby island just north of Bellbirch, their stay shortly cut when marines arrive. Though their motives are honestly unclear, that is until one of them are foolish out of character, making him and the crew more aware. He takes the liberty to stalk one of them. In the heart of the town, Lowe stalks Aros Conway and a friend with him. Putting one out of commission with a dart, he alerts the other out of the source of danger alone. A chase begins where Tenma Murakumo put an end to that, protecting the marines over his assumed crew-mate. ''"Why would you protect these marines? After what little they've done for us in the past?" questions Lowe. Dialogue between the two becomes scarce after that, Tenma claiming his own motives for protection and they two ensue in a battle. Both equally as strong as they other, strikes and blunders don't do any good other than destroy the town they settled into. Building after building crumbles, and it's put to a stop once an Admiral intervenes, placing them both under a block of ice as easy as she could fathom. Her unnamed fruit putting them to shame. East Blue Sea After the events following Konigiri, they crew set sail once again. Lowe bitterly questions Shinigami's decisions as an assumed leader, the people he picks, the way he views them. "What you have with you are near lazy, useless people. How do you see yourself running such a crew?" questions a skeptical Lowe. The run isn't very long, and things oddly turn around when Valerie S. Parakeet randomly leaps onto their ship. She spoke of her own crew being lazy and useless, ironically words Lowe himself had used. Thing is, she abandoned her ship, not only that - but her own kin, her brother. Even someone like Lowe couldn't respect something like that, and he sought his time with this less desired crew came to an end. He hopped ship, literally, using his tiger form to launch himself. Once aboard, the brother, Braxton S. Parakeet awakens from a nap only to find out Lowe is attempting to take his ship by force. For once, Shinigami's once very inactive crew jumps to action, even ones he's never seen before. They attacked the ship, even the owners with no remorse or regret. Lowe stood his ground to protect it, seeing it as a vessel to get him towards his own goals. Even after the wounds from cannons and bullets he's received, in the end he lost. His ship tilts over from the strength of a beast summoned from undersea, and the ship goes up in flames, soon becoming nothing more than broken driftwood as Lowe sinks to the bottom of the sea, seemingly at his end. Category:Characters